1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module in which adjacent solar cells are electrically connected to one another using an interconnector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar power generation to convert light energy into electric energy using a photoelectric transformation effect has been widely used as a method for obtaining eco-friendly energy. A solar power generation system using a plurality of solar cell panels has been installed in places, such as houses due to an improvement in a photoelectric transformation efficiency of solar cells.
In a solar cell module, power produced by the solar cells may be output to the outside of the solar cell module by connecting a conductive element (for example, an interconnector) connected to an anode and a cathode of each of the solar cells, to lead wires to provide an extension of the conductive element to the outside of the solar cell module. Further, current may be output through a power supply line of a junction box by connecting the lead wires to the junction box.